baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Beethoven
Baby Beethoven is the Eighth Baby Einstein episode. It was released on May 30, 2002 and released again in 2004 with some segments changed. It also re-released again in 2008 for the 10 year anniversary with different segments. Characters And Segments *Beethoven The Giraffe *Quacker The Duck *Pavlov The Dog *Wellington The Cow *Isaac The Lion *Neightan The Horse * Roger The Rooster * Baabra The Sheep * Noah The Elephant * Violet The Mouse * Knee Deep The Frog (Cameo) * Bard The Dragon (Cameo) Segments Beethoven The Giraffe Plays Symphony No. 5 On His Piano Intro Pavlov The Dog Smells Flowers Symphony No. 1 Walking Owls Subway Train Pavlov The Dog Walks Around The Lake But He Hears A Squeaky Toy And A Duck Quacking Pavlov Screams And Runs Away Quacker The Duck Sees Pavlov's Bone And Steals It Pavlov Heard That His Friend Quacker The Duck Stole His Bone Symphony No. 3 Pavlov Chases Quacker Pavlov Finally Got His Bone Fur Elise Spinning Bug Roger The Rooster Plays His Drum Wellington The Cow Beethoven The Giraffe Pavlov The Dog Isaac The Lion Quacker The Duck And Neightan The Horse Have A Parade A Bear Plays The Violin While Dogs Play In The Rain And A Pig Runs Around Baby Pictures Penguins Go Up The Stairs Beethoven The Giraffe Plays The Saxophone Pop Up Bears Isaac The Lion Roars Symphony No. 5 Synphony No. 5 Isaac The Lion Cranks A Box And A Dog Pops Up Dog Toys Noah The Elephant And Violet The Mouse Build A Sand Castle Beethoven The Giraffe Plays Symphony No. 6 Symphony No. 6 Knee Deep The Frog Hops Around Isaac The Lion And Bard The Dragon Dance Doors Stacking Rings And Rolling Turtles Baabra The Sheep Sleeps Symphony No. 9 The Puppets Cheer Credits Beethoven Bows His Head And Exits Goofs *The orchestra tune up is the same as Baby Shakespeare. *Julie Clark's opening voiceover is slightly off from the audio during the warning screen. *After the tune up ends there is no page curl transition. *Also, before the opening credits, it gives you some information about Beethoven in real life. *This is the first DVD to use the 2002-2007 packaging but the video itself still uses the 1997-2002 character animations. *The number thumbnails are the same as Numbers Nursery. *The Welingtons Victory part plays the BBC closing music in the baby photos montage. We know this because theyre playing God Saves the Queen which is BBC's closing music. *The tarzan yell is almost the same as Baby Newton. *the cow mooing sound effect is the same as Neighborhood Animals and Baby MacDonald. *The ending to Ode to Joy is the same as the end credits Music for Baby Shakespeare. *In the last seen before the end credits. When the confetti drops on the spider toy (in style of Dick Clark), you can barely hear the clapping in the applause. *When the end credits begin. the spider toy and confetti magically vanish even though theres no way it disappeared that fast and Julie Clark didn't even clean it up in that amount of time. *Earlier in the video, Sierra was playing a drum, but before the thank you screen comes up in the end credits, she's now playing a violin. *The title cards For the symphonies and wellington's victory, the beethoven info and the thank you screen are missing in the 2008 version. *On the DVD cover, Beethoven's suit blends in with the background. Gallery (2002 version) 1038423443.jpg|hamster wheel toy 1038423444.jpg|fireworks 1038423459.jpg|man riding horse toy